As used herein, “light source” means any source of light, such as a laser or flashlight. “Laser” means any form of laser light source that projects a beam of laser light suitable for weapon alignment or sighting purposes. “Sighting device” means a structure or structures that comprise at least a light source and a power source.
It is known to utilize a light beam, such as a beam from a laser, as a sighting aid for weapons, particularly guns. A laser beam is preferred because it has comparatively high intensity, can be focused into a narrow beam with a small divergence angle so it produces a small, bright spot on a target. When the light beam and gun bore are properly aligned, the bullet (or other projectile) will hit on or very close to the location of the spot produced by the laser on the target.